The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Internal combustion engines include an arrangement of pistons and cylinders located within an engine block. Each cylinder has at least two valves. These valves control the flow of air to the combustion cylinders and allow for venting of combustion exhaust gasses. A valve train is used to selectively open and close these valves. In some valve trains, it is desirable to control the degree that the valves are opened or closed (i.e., the amount the valve travels). In order to selectively control the valve lift, a 2-step rocker arm assembly is connected to the valve and actuated by a camshaft.
A typical 2-step rocker arm assembly includes an inner and an outer rocker arm actuated by the camshaft. The camshaft typically includes a low-lift cam and a high-lift cam. The camshaft engages the inner and outer rollers of the rocker arm assembly which in turn selectively positions the connected valve between a low-lift mode and a high-lift mode. The low-lift mode causes the valve to travel a first distance and the high-lift mode causes the valve to travel a second distance that is greater than the first distance. While useful for its intended purpose, there is room in the art for an improved rocker arm assembly having improved features to aid in manufacturability.